1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating an auto-ignition internal combustion engine and to an internal combustion engine for carrying out the method.
2. Description of Prior Art
A method of the type in question is described by DE 10 2007 022 230 A1, in which an auto-ignition internal combustion engine is supplied with diesel oil in a single-substance mode and, in a dual-substance mode, is supplied with diesel oil to produce an ignition jet and with a gaseous or liquid alternative fuel, e.g. natural gas, biogas, methanol, ethanol etc. In diesel mode, it is desirable for reasons of efficiency that the internal combustion engine should be operated with pressure charging, in particular exhaust turbocharging, in which case boost pressure control is to be provided with a bypass line and a bypass valve. Here, an exhaust gas recirculation system containing a controlled exhaust gas recirculation valve serves primarily to lower the NOx values in the exhaust gas. Oxidation catalysts are furthermore usually employed in the exhaust system, eliminating inter alia the precipitation of soot particles in the exhaust gas.